Screaming Infidelities
by Lady Alrak
Summary: "Eu não te queria. Eu não poderia te querer. Eu não deveria. Mas repetir que não te queria me fazia acreditar que eu não precisava te querer".  SS/HG Pov Severus,LEIAM,FIC MELHOR QUE O SUMÁRIO.


_**Titulo**: Screaming infidelities  
_

_**Autora**__: Karla Gessy_

_**Shipper**__: Hermione/Severus_

_**Gênero**__: Drama/Angust_

_**Satus**__: Completa_

_**Teaser: **__Dizer que não te queria era meu mantra e adiantava tanto quanto um balde de combustível num incêndio florestal__**.**_

_**Disclaimer**__:Está fic é feita no mundo de Harry Potter. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos visa a diversão. Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são da J.K Rowling. _

"_**Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you" **_**(Someday We´ll Know-New Radicals)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo único.**

Capturava seus lábios com a luxúria latente em minha alma. Suas mãos passeavam pela minha nuca e puxavam meus cabelos. Uma palavra,uma frase rouca morria entre nossos lábios. Eu não queria saber se estava te machucando ou me machucando,não eu não queria.

**I'm missing your bed**

(Sinto falta da sua cama)

**I never sleep**

(Que eu nunca durmo)  
**Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,**

**(**Evitando os pontos os quais nós deveriamos conversar)**  
And this bottle of beast**

(E esta garrafa de feras)  
**Is taking me home  
**(Está me levando para casa)

Aperto um de seus seios por cima da blusa,enquanto coloco suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e te imprenso na parede. Suas costas batem e tenho certeza que havia doído, mas eu não queria saber, não me importava se estava doendo,não, não importava.

Você tira minha camisa e arranha minhas costas. Sinto arder. Mordo seu lábio inferior e sinto algo quente escorrer. Eu sabia o que era. Mas nem assim você se afasta. Isso era o que eu mais odiava e amava em você,eu poderia te machucar sempre e de todas as formas, que você não ligava e continuava a vir me procurar.

**I'm cuddling close**

(Estou muito perto)

**To blankets and sheets**

(De seus lençois e cobertas)

**But you're not alone, and you're not discreet**

(Mas você não está sozinha e não é discreta)

**Make sure I know who's taking you home.**

(Tenho certeza que alguém esta lhe levando para casa)

Levanto sua saia,e começo a beijar seu pescoço. Enquanto acariciava seu seio, a outra mão puxava sua calcinha. Mais uma peça intima sua rasgada. Meus dedos seguem o caminho tão conhecido por eles. Você arfa. Geme. Implora. Eu dou um sorrisinho de triunfo. Eu sabia exatamente onde te tocar para te fazer querer mais, para fazer você _me _querer.

**I'm reading your note over again**

(Estou lendo seu bilhete novamente)

**There's not a word that I comprehend,**

(Não há uma palavra que eu compreenda)

**Except when you signed it**

(Exceto onde você assinou)

**"I will love you always and forever."**

(Eu te amarei para sempre)

-Severo...

Sua voz sai estrangulada,rouca pelo desuso.

Você beija meu pescoço e ao chegar perto do ombro,dá uma mordida. Sufoco um grito na garganta. E aperto seu braço. Você também sabe do que eu gosto. E sem mais nada que pudesse impedir, eu a penetro. Forte e sem cerimônia. Você geme. Eu também. Acelero o ritmo,naquele entra e sai frenético. Nossos corpos e mentes estão conectados nesse momento. Aperto sua cintura,e beijo sua boca avidamente. Não iria aguentar por mais tempo. E nem você.

Puxo seus cabelos, e sinto seu corpo estremecer e amolecer logo em seguida. E depois é minha vez. E após me derramar dentro de você,me retiro. Nada de abraços,beijos e carinhos. Você se afasta sem me olhar,ajeita sua roupa e nem procura pelos restos mortais de sua calcinha.

**I'm missing your bed**

(Sinto falta da sua cama)

**I never sleep**

(Que eu nunca durmo)

**Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,**

**(**Evitando os pontos os quais nós deveriamos conversar)

**And this bottle of beast**

(E esta garrafa de feras)

**Is taking me home  
**(Está me levando para casa)

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Eu não te queria. Eu não poderia te querer. Eu não deveria. Mas repetir que não te queria me fazia acreditar que eu não precisava te querer. Mas isso adiantava tanto quanto um balde de combustível num incêndio florestal.

-Essa foi a última vez.

Sua voz saíra firme. Nenhum resquício de sentimento. Pelo visto você havia treinado bastante para me dizer aquilo,a sua frieza era espantosa.

Meus lábios eram uma linha fina, e no canto um sorriso torto,irônico. Não era a primeira vez que falava aquilo e não seria a última,seria?

-Isto já está repetitivo. Falei sem olhar para você que vestia seu espartilho calmamente. Todo aquele ritual era sensual demais,seus dedos com as unhas pintadas de vermelho, eram agéis abotoando os colchetes da roupa branca. Seus cabelos caíam em cascatas onduladas perfeitas pelas suas costas. Por esse motivo eu evitava fitar aquela silhueta tão perfeita. Era uma tortura saber que depois eu não poderia, eu não deveria te querer. Fora daquelas paredes você era a Srta. Granger a chefe dos Inomináveis do Ministério da Magia, e eu um reles professor,ex-comensal da morte quase 20 anos mais velho.

Você interrompe meus pensamentos ao tocar meu ombro. Estremeço com esse toque. Que estranho não? Acabamos de fazer sexo e mesmo assim esse toque é algo inesperado.

-Adeus Severus. Espero que sejas feliz.

E sem esperar,você desaparata.

Seu perfume impregnava todo o aposento. Violetas. Me sento na beira da cama e toco o lençol intacto daquele motel trouxa barato. Nem havia dado tempo de irmos para a cama. A quem eu estava enganando?Só a mim mesmo.

**I'm missing your laugh**

(Eu sinto falta da sua risada)

**How did it break?**

(Como isso acabou?)

**And when did your eyes begin to look fake?**

(Quando seus olhos começaram a mostrar falsidade?)

**I hope you're as happy as you 're pretending.  
**(Espero que você esteja feliz fingindo)

Cartas e mais cartas. Todas lacradas. Três meses depois e você havia cumprido com sua promessa não é mesmo? Eu deveria ter desconfiado,ou acreditado que pelo menos um de nós dois se cansaria,cedo ou tarde.

Enquanto eu tentava em vão corrigir alguns trabalhos de DCAT do sexto ano,escuto uma coruja bicando a janela.

Era uma ave desconhecida. Abro a janela ela entra somente tempo suficiente para me entregar um envelope pardo,e sai em seguida.

Estava endereçada ao Sr. Severus P. Snape.

De Sr. Potter e Srta. Granger.

Por um instante pensei estar vendo coisas,mas ao abrir o tal envelope todos os meus temores haviam sido confirmados:você iria casar.

Não vou dizer que aquilo não havia me abalado. Por Merlin,aquilo havia me estraçalhado.

Joguei o convite no chão e sentei-me na cadeira em que me encontrava antes de receber aquele fatídico convite.

Eu sabia que você tinha alguém. Eu sabia que alguém como você não se contentaria com alguém como eu. Mas não tinha idéia de que fosse o Potter,achei que talvez fosse aquele garoto Weasley, mas nunca o Potter. Que carma!Outra vez um Potter havia atravessado meu caminho. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

O mais engraçado era que nós nunca falávamos sobre nada. Todas as vezes que você tentava conversar sobre,minhas insinuações cáusticas e desnecessárias não deixavam. Tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Você nunca percebeu não é mesmo? Você me tinha em suas mãos. E se chegamos a ter alguma coisa,foi exclusivamente porque você assim o quis.

**Well As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs**

**(**Bem, agora eu vou ouvir a canção mais triste)

**And sit alone and wonder**

(Sentar sozinho e pensar)

**How you're making out**

(Como você está fazendo)

**But as for me, I wish that I was anywhere with anyone**

(Mas por mim,eu desejaria estar em qualquer lugar com qualquer um)

O que eu poderia fazer?Você não queria me ver,senão responderia as cartas. Eu não poderia,não queria ir atrás de você. Não,isso não.

Teria que me resignar outra vez e ser rápido se quisesse comprar alguma roupa decente para o evento que aconteceria dali à alguns dias.

* * *

**N/A: **Não me matem. Eu realmente não consigo fazer histórias com final feliz, é muito clichê u.u'

Mas estou pensando em fazer outra fic na visão de Hermione, e uma terceira, quem sabe eu consiga dar um final-feliz-nada-clichê ?Mas para isso preciso saber a opinião de vocês!E se alguém lê o que eu escrevo ¬¬. Então sem pelo menos 5 ou 6 reviews **NADA DE CONTINUAÇÃO!**

**N/A²:**Nome da fic e o nome da música são da banda Dashboard Confessional :_Screaming infidelities_,e algumas partes não estão na ordem e a tradução tá meio sofrivel U.U" mas vale a pena escuta-lá.

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR HEIN? ;)**


End file.
